Hikari
by Princeserenity04
Summary: Iluminaste mi mundo cuando todo era oscuridad. Me enseñaste que era confiar y que podía escapar de la soledad. ¡Oh!, mi querido amigo ven para acá. Ven y llana mi mundo de eterna luminosidad. Especial por el 14 de Febrero Portada hecha por mi es un coloreado


Antes no existía para mi la palabra amistad. En este mundo marginal no había en quien confiar más que tu propia habilidad. Cada día era pelear y sobrevivir por un trozo de pan. Para apaciguar el hambre de mis pequeños. Noches sin comer ni dormir. Velando por un mañana que tal vez ni iba a llegar.

—Ahora eres mucho más—

¿Quién diría?. Después de perder toda fe. Dios te pondría en mi camino, como un simple forastero, alguien que no sabia de este lugar.

—¿quién eres?—

El momento que te observe, me pareció ver un Ángel con tu cabellera resplandeciente, tus ojos como el más profundo mar. Que por un momento parecieron brillar con comprensión.

—Esperanza—

Tal vez fue eso lo que observe. Un motivo para seguir, pero, cono todo en esta vida no me fue fácil acercarme a ti. Mi desconfianza ganaba a todo los demás sentimientos, en ese entonces eran un remolido buscando todos dominar.

—Alejarte—

Eso quería, no necesitaba otra boca para alimentar, si apenas alcanzaba, para un día más.

—Enseñamé—

Insistía estar a mi lado, que te enseñar a robar, escapar...sobrevivir. Claro, no importa cuando veces me negara. Seguías a mi lado.

—Por favor—

Me harte de tu persistencia, ya los niños te apreciaban, los juegos compraron su confianza. Accedí a tu compañía hasta aprendieras nada más.

—Un poco más—

A pesar de mi condición. Hubo un punto que me agrado tu compañía y ya no quería que te alejara. Ya tu presencia no era molesta.

—¿puedo confiar?—

Al pasar los días ya era difícil para mi, no confiar en ti. Tu aura de calidez me envolvió totalmente, las sonrisa constantes llenas de amabilidad.

—Sonríe—

Una vez pediste eso para ti. Yo incapaz de negarme por una vez, en mi largo tiempos sin expresión, de tal petición. Simplemente lo intente.

—Hazlo más seguido-

El brillo de tu mirar de aquella vez nunca lo olvidare. Ya podía confiar. No sentía soledad.

—Te enseñare—

Esperaba que te rieras se mi. Te burlarse y no volviese a hablarme. En cambio con tu infinita comprensión me ofreciste una oportunidad.

—Primer latido—

No entendí ese reacción de mi corazón en ese instante, pero, no me importo, me hacia sentir calidez.

—¡Viktor!—

¡Eras príncipe, futuro rey!. Eso no me importaba solo quería a estuvieras bien, con el acto de anterior valentía, te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón. Así que...

—Que este bien—

Dios, era a todo a lo que recurría en mi encierro, no importaba los maltratos, la ropa vieja y mojada, la mala comida.

—Solo importas tu—

Solo volver a escuchar tu voz, me devolvió a la vida. ¡ESTA VIVO NO ME DEJASTE SOLO!. Esa y tantas cosas quería poder haberte gritado, pero, no tuve el valor. Solo me deje llevar por tu calidez.

—Estoy de regreso, Haine—

Llore, como hace años no lo hacia, tenia tanto miedo de perderte, volver a la soledad y volverme ahogar en la soledad.

—Segundo latido—

Sentir tu abrazo reconfortante me hizo sentir aquel revoltijo de emociones que sentí, esa vez que no te burlaste de mi.

—Un lugar—

Me ofreciste para no pasa frío, no volver a luchar por comida, por un lugar para descansar. No solo a mi, sino también a los demás.

—Creo—

Ya saber el significado de mis palpitaciones. Y es solamente tu, todo tu ser, hace mover mi corazón. Me pena que ya conmigo no puedas estar hoy.

—Príncipes—

Se que quieras lo mejor para este país y como aquellas vez que lo prometí. Seré solo yo el que te ayude a cumplir tu sueño.

—Una oportunidad—

Esa la tuve hace años. Cuando no te habías casado y eramos solo tu y yo. Se que su muerte te afectó, por eso solo te brindo apoyo, sin segunda intención.

—Tomodashi—

Desde el momento que te conocí lo eras para mi a pesar que yo no lo sabía.

—Suki—

Hace años que lo siento, pero, prefiero no arruinar nuestra amistad y en cambio ayudar al reino prosperar.

—"Hikari"—

Mi querida luz, gracias por sacarme de la oscuridad. Por no dejar que me ahogarse en soledad. Y ahora solamente quisiera el valor para...

—Ashiteru—

Decirte lo que siento.

"Boku no tomodachi"


End file.
